


Holding Your Cards

by Deannie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bet is only as sweet as the odds.... Refers to "Solitudes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Your Cards

Who'd've thought it would take so long to put in a new Stargate? And how many of them _are_ there, anyway? I mean, on Earth?  


And do they all have those annoying alarms?  


"Excuse me!"  


Ow! Damn it! What the...?  


"Sorry. Ow..."  


Oh... It's Dr. Jackson. That klaxon better mean SG-1 is finally back, because I gotta say, he's been sulking for days! Jay and Hanson have a bet on about him and Carter, but they didn't see _the colonel's_ face when Jackson collapsed last month...  


I'm waiting to put my money down until the stakes are a little  
higher.

******  
The End


End file.
